


The Other Side

by lightbringer666



Series: The Winchesters and a Wall [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Dean is also going nuts, Episode: s12e08 LOTUS, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prison, Psychological Torture, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Dean would occasionally spend hours glaring at the far wall of his cell. The one keeping him there. They were all keeping him trapped, yes, but that one wall in particular was special, earned its own special place in the pit of hatred inside of his head. That wall had Sammy on the other side of it.





	The Other Side

Dean sighed, growling at his inability to come up with a plan. Usually, he wouldn't be as far into this pit as he was now, but he had one thing consistently distracting him. The wall. Dean would occasionally spend hours glaring at the far wall of his cell. The one keeping him there. They were all keeping him trapped, yes, but that one wall in particular was special, earned its own special place in the pit of hatred inside of Dean's head. That wall had Sammy on the other side of it.

Dean kept track of the days as they dragged on, seemingly eternal. In the end, he just kept track of every three meals, not even sure he did that right. And how could he be expected to? How could anyone want him to do anything without Sammy.

He knew his relationship with his brother wasn't the healthiest, knew that they should probably spend more, non-forced, not-fighting time away from one another, be a little more independent. But why would he do that when Sammy made him happy? With the life they lived, they never knew when they'd kick the bucket (for good, at least), so why waste time away from Sam?

 The bottom line was, the Winchesters needed each other, now more than ever, and they're being forced apart. 

It took days for Dean to sleep. He couldn't focus with the silence, the lack of Sammy's snoring quietly in his ear, the lack of Sam's weight on his torso, his senses were screaming for his baby brother. The smell of his hair, the taste of his lips, the weight of his arm across his shoulder, the sense of immediate comfort when Sam was in the room, the proof that he was safe and healthy, his soulmate was usually a breath away. Now they're separated by a foot thick wall. 

It hurt like Hell, worse than Hell. He could feel that Sammy was so close, but he couldn't touch him, couldn't see him, hear him. If Chuck had any mercy, he would disintegrate the fucking wall that was keeping the two apart, but it seemed he didn't care. 

 _This is why I was an atheist!_ Dean mumbled, wondering if that even minutely effected Chuck, maybe the man had just abandoned them after Dean had reunited him with his sister. Now he just doesn't have the time to do the same for Dean.

He wanted to cry. Wanted to scream at Chuck and throw shit and use the thread bare blanket on his shitty prison bed to hang himself, but he remained composed. He knew that the government had fuckers watching this and he didn't want to give them a show. So he'd just lay low and be as boring as possible. 

After 8 notches, Dean had established a routine, carve a tally every three meals, sleep after carving, until then, he would wrack his brain for possible solutions, and seem like he was reading whatever book they had 'mercifully' given to him. He seemed pretty typical as he prayed to Cass or Chuck for rescue and thought of different means to contacting other beings to assist. He hated himself for his lack of idea. Sam was counting on him! He couldn't allow his little brother to lose hope, but he was scared. Sometimes, he heard the guard yelling at another prisoner to take his food, sometimes, he heard guards running all at once, in what seemed to be a panic, into the cell next to his. 

26 notches in, Dean broke down. He lay in wait for the guard to bring his food, staring into the slot so that, when the time comes, he could beg for information about Sammy. 

  
"Anything at all!" Dean cried out, practically begging. "I just need to know he's safe! He's my baby brother!" The guard walked away as though he hadn't heard a thing. So, it repeated. On the fourth mark after that, there was a little bit of writing on his napkin.

_He's alive_

Those two words put Dean at ease for days. He spent that newfound focus thinking of entities to assist him in his pursuit for his love. The idea of Sammy being on the other side of that wall being a mixture of a deterrent and a motivator.

Dean spent a majority of his time with his back pressed against the wall that kept him from his brother. His muscles would only relax when he had as little distance possible between him and Sammy. His thoughts hardly ever skimmed the word 'escape', only one word mattered. Sam, Sammy, brother, love. Okay, they were different words, but they all held the same meaning. 

When he was given the choice, the chance, to die for his reunion, it was almost laughable.

Didn't Billie understand immediately that he'd die for Sammy? How many times had he done it by now?

Sure, one would be gone forever, but he'd convince Sam to let him do it quick enough. 

All of this crossed his mind in the three seconds it took him to agree with the reaper.  


End file.
